


Brothers In School

by B1939



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1939/pseuds/B1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was "smuggled" into Gotham by Bruce Wayne since Bruce didn't have the time to finish all the legal documents. He was busy for six years before he finally got the chance to actually finish all the legal process in person.<br/>They expected a letter for Harry to go to Hogwarts, but there were more than one owls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Initial Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **Ground Rules:**
> 
> First of all, I would like to say, I do not own DC or Harry Potter. This is the only time I will say this… Cuz… It’s very very obvious…
> 
> Second, I would like to say… DC’s timeline is fucked up! So… This is the best I can come up with. If there is any problem with timeline issue, blame it on DC. I really really tried my best to incorporate as much as possible. I didn’t fake kill Stephanie like DC did, mainly because I seriously don’t think the timeline has the time to fake kill her, it’s already stuffed with major storylines… So… Yeah.
> 
> And there is the characterization of each character. I just wrote what I thought of them. If you don’t enjoy it, click the button with “X” on the upper right corner, it’s so simple!
> 
> Mind you, I welcome discussions. I just don’t welcome phrases such as “Oh, I think this is wrong”, if you know what I mean…
> 
> Grammar wise, feel free to correct any of them, I’m sure there’s a lot… Not that I want it… But it happens…
> 
> I kind of wanted to ask if anyone wants to beta read this... But I have to say, I don't have a regular posting time, so I'm afraid if I asked anyone... I'd have to produce a chapter regularly (Which I really want to do, but it doesn't always happens...). As well, it's my first time asking a beta reader, I'm kind of confused as to how to give the chapters to the beta reader... 
> 
> Anyway... If anyone's interested... Let me know!
> 
> And... try to enjoy it~ Cuz I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Oh, yeah, like I said, no regular posting time, but temporarily, I think one chapter per week will be okay for me to do. 
> 
> Adoption of Dick: Bruce 23, Dick 12  
> Batgirl first joins BatFamily: Bruce 25, Dick 14, Barbara 17  
> Tim Discovers Batman and Jason Joins the Family: Bruce 30, Dick 19, Jason 14, Barbara 22, Tim 9, and Harry 4  
> Harry being adopted: Bruce 31, Dick 20, Jason 15, Barbara 23, Tim 10, and Harry 5  
> Jason dies and Tim joins: Bruce 32, Dick 21, Jason 16, Barbara 24, Tim 11, and Harry 6  
> Barbara’s Paralysis, and also Jason came back without memory: Bruce 33, Dick 22, Jason 17, Barbara 25, Tim 12, and Harry 7  
> Bruce’s back is broken: Bruce 34, Dick 23, Jason 18, Barbara 26, Tim 13, and Harry 8  
> Tim joins the Teen Titans, Stephanie Joins the Group and Same Year as No Man’s Land: Bruce 35, Dick 24, Jason 19, Barbara 27, Tim 14, Stephanie 15, Cassandra 18, and Harry 9  
> Cassandra goes to Hong Kong, Jason regains all of his memories (Under the Red Hood), Damian Joins the Family and Tim joins the Teen Titans for good: Bruce 36, Dick 25, Jason 20, Barbara 28, Tim 15, Stephanie 16, Cassandra 19, Damian 10, and Harry 10  
> Harry and Damian goes to Hogwarts: Bruce 37, Dick 26, Jason 21, Barbara 29, Tim 17, Damian 11, and Harry 11

Bruce Wayne was on a business trip to Europe.

Usually, he could’ve avoided such trip by dumping it onto Lucius, but this time, Lucius and Alfred made an alliance… They forced Bruce to take a vacation outside of Gotham for just one day. As they claimed, “You haven’t been outside of Gotham in years!”

Bruce argued that he did travel quite a bit during the years. But it was rebutted by the fact that all of his travelling had something to do with some sort of world ending apocalypses. 

And of course, Jason had to come with him, otherwise… He probably would’ve needed to lock him in the Batcave to keep him from doing their nightly patrols without him, even then, he’d probably get out of that lock somehow.

Bruce smirked with pride.

Yes, his newest family member has a lot of potentials. A lot!

As the investment company’s voice became droning, he found the impatient Jason had been bored to death and when they made eye contact, he gave Bruce lots of eye rolling.

Bruce smiled, quickly wrapped everything up with his business partners, and walked to grab Jason before he actually fled the banquet.

“Jason, what do you say we get skip the after party and enjoy some quiet time in London.” Bruce offered with a loving rub on Jason’s head.

Jason couldn’t help but smile a little, excited and yet refused to admit it, “Fine, but I get to pick the route.”

Bruce held Jason’s hand, and left with grace.

They purposely ditched the suit and changed into casual attires, and Bruce redid his hair to shape his face a bit, so that no one can immediately recognize him. He made Jason wear cute sports shirt. Jason crossed his arms, but his shining eyes betrayed him.

They are just a pair of normal father and son in this big city.

Blending in.

Even pretended that they were from London, with the accent they learnt from Alfred.

Every time they talked to someone without breaking character, Jason had the smirk on his face, so did Bruce.

As they were strolling on the streets, enjoying the night at London, until someone bumped into them.

A kid to be precise.

The kid was hiding from someone.

From what Bruce instantly analyzed, this kid was abused. Watery green eyes made Bruce think of Jason when he first entered the manor. As much as Jason tried to conceal this side of him by acting rash and impulsive and just generally angry, Jason was just a hurt boy, like this little kid.

Then, they heard the horrible yelling noise coming from a fat guy with a thin tall women standing by his side, “You bloody twerp! Harry Potter! Don’t you dare just run off like that!”

The kid pleaded with his eyes, and as well, he grabbed Bruce’s regular looking but actually expensive pants with his dirty hands, “Please mister, don’t let them take me back…”

Honestly, Bruce didn’t know if he could be angrier.

Jason definitely saw the little kid as someone to protect. He acted as a big brother, fending those people off so they couldn’t get to the kid.

“I’m sorry, Sir. But I think there is simply a misunderstanding. You see, Harry here, that’s his name, is my nephew. I apologize for him ruining your clothes…” The man gave the kid a glare, then continued, “… as he always did.”

As he was moving his body around, trying to grab the kid. Jason shot up a nasty look, “don’t you touch him!”

For Jason, it was childhood all over again…

He is not going to let anyone hurt a child in front of his eyes! Especially not when Bruce was standing right beside him!

Bruce interrupted the man’s hideous motion of trying to catch the kid, “Sir, I’m sure it is a misunderstanding. Why don’t you let the kid say it himself?”

The man gave Bruce a glare, but knowing he can’t just get Harry back in his control, he used a threatening voice, “Harry, tell this nice gentleman that I’m your Uncle Vernon, that’s your Aunt Petunia, and you are coming home with us.”

The little kid known as Harry sheepishly shook his head, and literally attached himself with Bruce’s leg.

Sometimes, actions spoke for themselves.

Bruce knelt one of his knees so he was at eye level with the kid, “Harry, is it?”

The little kid nodded.

“Harry, do you want to go back to them?”

The little kid looked at Bruce, then looked at the Uncle.

The Uncle gave him a stern look, as if saying “if you don’t say yes, I’m going to teach you a lesson”.

It made Harry even more nervous. He was then picked up by Bruce.

Holding Harry against his chest, protecting Harry from the deadly stare of the uncle.

Harry’s voice broke again, “I don’t want to go back. Please don’t let them take me!”

Bruce patted Harry’s back lightly, and then stared at the uncle, almost in a bat-serious tone, “Then I’ll make SURE they don’t get you back.”

Harry looked at Bruce for a moment, sensed the seriousness of his words, he hugged Bruce as much as possible and started crying his hearts out. Harry felt for the first time in his life that he was in somewhere safe.

As Bruce was holding Harry in his right arm, he reached out to Jason with left hand.

They were about to walk away, when Vernon almost caught Harry’s arm, but with Bruce’s death stare, he backed away.

Then, Bruce, Jason and Harry literally waltzed away with Vernon in the background, “You can’t take Harry away! It’s illegal!”

Harry clung to Bruce even harder, and Bruce comforted him by gently adjusting Harry’s position a little bit more comfortable for the little guy, and then he turned around, “So sue me.”

With that, he went back to the hotel he was staying, and gave Harry a shirt that once belonged to Jason. Bruce helped the little guy shower, and found himself in a bit of an anger control problem.

Harry’s body nearly had no meat at all! There were bruises that shouldn’t be on such a young body. Even though, Bruce wasn’t sure if it’s a good thing or not that these bruises didn’t seemed to be coming from fists and such, it’s more like he bumped all over the places.

It was kind of horrific to think that such a child endured this…

Jason was certainly on his best behavior. Even going over the top by handing towels for Bruce.

After tucking both Harry and Jason in bed, Bruce was trying to make some calls.

However, before he could do anything, he saw the news that someone broke into Black Gate and got Deathstroke out… At the same time, Joker escaped Arkham again…

That means problem. Big problems.

He immediately abandoned the normal process of adopting a child, he pressured to have his jets ready in an hour, and then made some calls to “smuggle” the little Harry out of England and into Gotham. He asked Barbara to prepare a new identity for Harry as a temporary cover before he could sort out the legal things.

As he was moving the kids onto the jet, Jason rubbed his eyes and asked, “Something wrong, Bruce?”

Bruce patted Jason back to sleep, telling him, “It’s okay Jason. Go back to sleep, we just need to get back earlier than expected.”

“Will Harry come with us?”

“Of course, Jason, of course.”

Then Jason went back to sleep with the satisfaction that they won’t leave the abused child behind.

With that, they went back to Gotham that night.

\----

Three days later:

"Harry Potter is missing?! How is that possible? Did... You-Know-Who's pawns got to him?" McGonagall was screaming at Dumbledore after he had told her that he couldn't find the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore's eyes filled with regret, "I should have watched him closer. He has been taken by a man, I have no clue as to who he is... Though, I suspect that he is not with You-Know-Who. But... I have to admit, I have no idea whether that suspicion is true or not. When I casted a locator spell... Let’s just say that his location eludes me. So we do have to assume the worst."

McGonagall gasped, and then quickly repositioned herself, "But what are we going to tell the others? We can't keep this a secret when everyone expects him to show up in the school..."

Dumbledore sighed, he knew far too well about the danger of losing hope. Especially when the boy had already been praised by everyone for defeating their darkest nightmare. And yet there was still shadow looming around.

"Then, let's make everything worthwhile..." Dumbledore had decided, for the greater good of the wizarding world...

"We'll let everyone think he’s been taken. And rebuild their strength by giving them someone to hate."

McGonagall scowled the old man, and eventually, she sighed, too.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Albus."

The calming voice seemingly filled with wisdom, "I do. You know that HE is going to come back, we need to be ready, and we need to make everyone ready."


	2. Adoption

“You fool! Your birthday is July 31, not May 11. That’s my birthday!” Damian scowled the boy who had the same hair color as his, as well as same eye color. To the fair, they could’ve passed as twins…

Harry rolled his eyes at his newly legal brother, “It’s nothing about you Damian. May 11th was the day Bruce had found me. I am not claiming your birthday, relax.”

“Tt, I still can’t believe father would actually want you now. He’d forgotten it for six years, why not just keep forgetting it?” Damian crossed his arms in front of his chest. It made Harry look a bit sad.

Harry sighed, “There were… always complicated things…”

Damian quickly rebutted with the infamous sound “tt”, and impatiently asked Harry to hurry up.

Harry finally finished putting all the information on to the form and passed it back to Bruce, who’d been talking to the nice government official for the adoption process.

Bruce was surprised at the birthday as well, he raised one of his eyebrows and asked, “Are you sure you want to put this, Harry?”

Harry nodded with a bright smile, “I’ve only known one birthday, dad.”

It was true.

In Wayne Manor, before they knew Harry’s true birthday, they only celebrated on the day they took Harry in, which was May 11.

After they knew, Harry still insisted on celebrating on May 11 instead of his true birthday, July 31.

It was strange…

He had finally become one of them…

Even though he had been around long enough for everyone to know he was one of the bats, it was only today, on all his official IDs’, he was truly recognized as Bruce Wayne’s son, Harry Potter Wayne.

He liked the sound of that!

“Thank you Mr. Wayne. I hope you and your sons enjoy the city while you are here.” The person dressed nicely in a suit was shaking Bruce’s hand for finishing the legal process of adopting Harry.

“Oh, thank you Mr. Smith! I’ve always loved London. People say it’s like a moody girl, can’t decide on the weather. But I always find it comforting, you know, I love surprises!” Bruce gave the man a charismatic wink, just like he did with all of the media back in Gotham. It worked like a charm. No one could resist the Prince of Gotham.

No, correction, the King of Gotham.

Now the title had been passed on to Damian and Harry here.

Bruce held both of the boys close, and kissed both of their foreheads. Harry seemed to enjoy it very much, while Damian… Well, Damian blushed.

Harry spotted his brother’s blushing and laughed at it, “Dami! You are blushing! You’re sooooooo cute!”

Damian looked annoyed, even though he was blushing even more, “Stop it! I am not cute!”

As their bickering continued, they walked away, leaving Mr. Smith wonder how could he never have children like them.

\----

“Albus! Look! Look! It’s the boy! He is back! And with another boy under the same last name!” McGonagall almost shrieked when she saw the name on all of the letters that’s supposed to go out for new students. 

There it was, Harry Potter Wayne.

Even though the last name was a bit different, but she knew by her heart that this’s the Boy Who Lived! The boy that’s supposed to be their savior.

Dumbledore carefully examined the letter and realized that he had made a mistake. 

He had told the world about the boy’s disappearance, and now…

How are they going to fix that?!

Harry’s so called “demise” actually helped to put a lot of Death Eaters away for good. If he came back… Does that change anything?

But he had to come back…

During the years, Dumbledore found that Voldemort was indeed lurking around, never seen or heard, but Dumbledore knew, he’s there, and he’s going to be back. They need Harry Potter.

The boy who had the scar.

The boy whose mother protected him by a blood charm.

The boy who lived.

So, the question became, how was he going to tell the wizarding world that Harry Potter was back?!

With the faintest hope, he decided to put it off until he met with the one who took Harry away. 

_It can’t be a coincidence that they came back just in time!_

\----

“Potter! When is that stupid letter’s going to come! We’ve been here for three days now. We need to go back! I need to go back!”

Damian’s whining voice was almost comforting as Harry laid on the bed, thinking why Bruce had put them in the same room. 

Even after this much improvement, Damian’s still the brat that everyone hated. Maybe except Dick… Dick always saw good in Damian.

Okay, fine… He liked the kid, too.

He always had bigger brothers, never at the same age, after all those years of trauma, it’s nice to know there’s always worse.

Harry laughed at what he had thought, and bickered back, “I don’t know, dad said the letter’s probably going to come on the day of my birthday. I guess it would be the literal meaning of my birthday.”

“I don’t understand why I have to endure this! I am needed back home, while you enjoy your childish school, I need to fight crime.” Damian’s phrase sounded like an old man. Harry laughed at that, “Chill, dude, tune down your brat level okay? Enjoy some time off will you? It’s nice to not have any crazy people after you.”

Harry raised both his arms and put it behind his head. It was true…

Way too true…

He remembered the first time that everyone discovered his powers. That was also the moment he found out about Batman’s true identity.

It was five years ago…

Jason had just passed away less than a month ago.

He heard some noise, and decided to check it out. And to his surprise, he saw a bloodied Batsuit, with scraps everywhere, and then… He saw Batman’s face.

Bruce…

The one who took him in…

It was like a nightmare that never ended.

All he could think was, “Please make him better, don’t let him die!”

Bruce woke up unharmed with him unconsciously laying on top of Bruce, that’s when they knew that he’s different.

Even though he healed Bruce, until today, he still couldn’t get that image out of his head, especially he had repeated this experience several times… Each time, worse than the previous.

Like the second time he saw something similar…

That was when Bane broke Bruce’s back…

Then there was the time everyone thought Bruce was a murderer… It mentally scarred him for life…

Well… All of those scarred him for life.

However, like Bruce, he gained more and more strength after each cases, he was more determined than before to make a difference, to leave a mark, and most importantly, to protect his family so that no one could hurt them.

That’s why they always called him the baby bat…

He was the most similar one to Bruce… 

He went into brooding the most, trained the hardest, even gotten down Bruce’s two-side personality the most. Which was also why making Damian to accept him was both hardest and easiest thing.

Well… If you count sneering at each other without killing one another “acceptance” …

“Boys, I brought dinner.”

Bruce entered the room with a handful of take-out packages. He laid the packages on the table and opened all of them, “dig in, Damian, Harry. It’s not like what Alfred made, but… Better than the hotel foods.”

Damian rolled his eyes again, but accepted the offer to eat. 

Harry happily hugged Bruce first before digging in, which made Damian glare at him.

It was totally worth it!

“Tap, tap”

The window made some noise, all of them turned immediately to stare at the unexpected guest.

It was an owl.

Flying outside of the window, pecking the window, trying to get in.

They looked at each other for a moment and realized that this had been what they were waiting for. It had to be.

Harry reached for the window to open, the owl flew in. But! It didn’t come alone!

Another follow the first one, and dropped another letter in front of Damian.

They had expected Harry’s, not Damian’s.

They all stared at Damian, until he was fed up with it, “What?!”

Harry raised his voice a bit due to the surprise, “you’re also a wizard? Wow! This is unbelievable!”


	3. Damian's A Wizard?!

“Is this a joke?” Damian looked at the letter as if it were some kind of freakish weird thing that he’d never seen before while Harry carefully examined his as well.

“Well, if it was a joke, they certainly went through a great deal to trick you. The letter doesn’t have a stamp, presumably because it was delivered by an owl, not regular mail service. The texture of the paper isn’t seen on any of the market I remember as well, it feels thicker than just paper but thinner than parchment. And the ink! The ink is even more interesting… If I recall correctly… This is the smell of dragon blood.” Harry turned to Damian and shrug his shoulder, “Who on Earth would use dragon blood as ink just to trick you! It’s so rare that I’ve only seen it once in Dr. Fate’s collection!”

Bruce took both of their letters and examined even more, finally, he came to an agreement, light heartedly, he said, “Damian, looks like you are indeed a wizard.”

Damian huffed, “Tt, well, I’m not going to that school. My duty prevents me from doing so.” He looked up to his father, eyes filled with a hint of admiration. 

Harry chuckled at that response, and replied, “I’m sure you’re not going. I don’t want to have to share a bed with you. Seriously, I have trouble sleeping in the same house with you as it is!”

Damian smirked at the comment, and moved closer to Bruce. Very territorial.

On the other hand, Bruce was thinking about something that he’d learned about a day ago…

“You know… It might not be the worst idea…”

“What?!”

“No way!”

Damian and Harry both screamed at Bruce for even thinking that they’re going to the same school.

“It doesn’t have to be all seven years… Just a year or two, maybe…” Bruce had turned his attention to Damian, and with the tone being somewhat… pleading? Like he was actually asking Damian’s permission.

That was strange…

“Father, you can’t possibly think it’s better for me to go to this weird school instead of fighting the scums of Gotham by your side?! I’ve never even shown any sign of being a magic user! Besides, if you want me to learn to control this so called magic, I can learn it from Zatana or some other people, I’ll even learn from Raven if that’s what it takes. Doesn’t America also have magic schools?!”

Damian’s objection was actually seconded by Harry.

“Yeah, dad, Damian needs to stay with you, or else, god knows if he’s gonna be blood thirsty kid again! I’m going to this school because I want to know how my parents felt. And I’m sure none of them have a brother like Damian.”

Harry blurred it out too quickly…

He realized that he’d slipped up something, he quickly to turn it around by dumping his parents out, but his last sentence might’ve been too harsh.

Harry did like Damian.

Not as much as Dick or Jason, or even Tim, but Damian was family, Harry felt that liking Damian was part of his responsibility. 

Bruce felt the pounding headache again…

Ever since Damian was introduced to the family, he had been getting that a lot more often than before…

He pinched the bridge of his nose for just a few second to restore his though process, and quickly had the serious “bat-face” going on.

“I wasn’t going to bring this up until we got back… but… I’ve just learned that your grandfather is back… Again…”

Bruce’s eyes locked onto Damian, he wanted to see how Damian would react to this news.

Surely enough, Damian’s body froze for a few moments, more than he would like to show. Only one “grandfather” can bring out this kind of reaction.

Ra’s Al Ghul.

“But… Mother said…” Damian’s voice was a little broken up, he had been living by Batman’s code for almost a year now. Even though his killer instinct was carved into his bones, he tried his best to obey Bruce’s command, meaning, not take a life.

And so far… He actually respected Batman’s code enough to consider himself next in line to take up Batman’s mantle.

Ra’s Al Ghul and the League of Assassins seemed a life time ago…

Yet, it always managed to slip back up to haunt him, and the whole batfamily.

“Your mother was the one who told me that he’d been back. And… He’s after you, Damian. I need you to be safe… To be out of his reach… This seemed to be the perfect opportunity. I don’t expect you to complete this school, but at least, give me some time to deal with Ra’s. After I make sure that you can be safe, then, I’ll take you back.”

Bruce’s voice toned down a bit. He was not looking forward to dealing with Ra’s again. He’d been dealing with Ra’s for enough time to realize that Ra’s was one of the hardest opponent he’d ever fought.

Damian opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Harry stole the spotlight, “But dad, if Ra’s is back, shouldn’t Damian stay with you even more? Staying with you is the safest thing!”

Bruce looked torn.

In that moment, Harry realized that he’d made a mistake…

Right… He forgot about the string of destruction Batman always left.

Jason and Barbara haunted him, and the whole family for that matter. Bruce didn’t directly cause their tragedy, but… Indirectly? Probably. And Bruce always carried these burdens as if they were completely his fault.

Bruce recollected his thought for a moment, “The European wizarding world is pretty much isolated. It took days before Zatana could find even the slightest information on the location of the school. And then there were their defense mechanisms. The school was so built to protect those who sought refuge from the human world when it was medieval world. Zatana evaluated the premise, and told me it was hard even for her to penetrate the castle without notifying the host inside. While Ra’s had the mystical side of his organization, none are actual wizards or joined the wizarding world.”

He said it with a deadpan face, meaning the matter had been settle, no more discussion.

“Fine… But I’m going back as soon as mother takes control. She won’t harm me. And even if it’s not resolved, I shall not cowardly hide in this school more than a year! I can help you, father.” Damian demanded, and Bruce sighed, “It’s a deal.”

Harry secretly scowled Damian.

He really didn’t want Damian to come with. He had more to do than just attend school… 

If Damian came along, it would change everything.

For starters, he probably won’t have as much freedom as he should have, because he would be busy trying to prevent Damian from going all “rage” mode with the other students.

He needed time to investigate… Damian was a distraction…

What was he supposed to do? Let Damian in with the secret?

No… 

He can’t do that…

If Damian knew, Bruce would know, too. And if Bruce knew… Well, let’s just say they would probably be going back to Gotham.

Harry internally sighed, he knew the secret would be out some time in the future, but maybe he would let Damian know after they’ve actually attended the school first? So that it would be harder for Bruce to take them all away?

Maybe he’d even persuade Damian to not tell Bruce?

He touched his lightening scar for a moment, and put his hands back down before anyone could see him do that. To be honest, he really should control the urge to touch it when it doesn’t even exist anymore…

It was merely makeup.

He’s lightening scar was gone, on the year he took to train with Dr. Fate.

“Alright Harry, take a shower. You and Damian should go to bed now. Tomorrow should be an interesting day for you two. The letter said that your future professor’s going to come and take us all shopping.” Bruce’s face had softened; he was back to a fatherly figure.

Even with Damian’s objection of “I’m perfectly fine!” and Harry’s little trick of “Daddy, can I have a good night kiss?” to make Damian jealous, Bruce managed to tuck both of them in bed, and gave each of them a kiss in the forehead.

“Good night, boys. I’ll be right in the other room.”

Oh yeah, they booked the hotel that’s like a small apartment.

\----

“Albus, do you really think Severus is the best person to introduce them to our world?” McGonagall looked worried, Dumbledore patted her shoulder, “I’m sure. Severus can see through a person’s disguise. He’ll let us know if and how the missing years have changed Harry.”

McGonagall sighed, reluctantly agreed to Dumbledore’s opinion, “He does have the skills. Hopefully he won’t let his prejudice cloud his judgement.”

“He won’t. He’s the best we’ve got.” Dumbledore smiled with confidence. 

Severus Snape had been his most valued ally. At times, he knew that using Snape’s tragedy to make sure Snape complied with his plans were wrong. But… It’s for the greater good.


	4. When Cave Bats Meet Dungeon Bat

When Damian and Harry met up with their future professor, they’ve already finished their breakfast, did their morning exercises, showered, and dressed up for the occasion. Bruce on the other hand, did a little more digging on what Talia had found out about Ra’s Al Ghul’s return. 

In either cases, Harry, Damian and Bruce looked like perfect gentlemen. 

To Snape, the meeting was even more torturous than he previously imagined…

If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that Lily had twin…

Both boy weren’t old enough to have too much difference in their height and facial features, they both were well taught which meant that their postures and demeanors were astonishingly similar to one another. What creeped Snape the most were their eyes…

Both black haired boy had green eyes.

He swore that he’d seen them in Lily’s.

Almost instinctively, Snape became aggressive, and defensive, yet his duty to Dumbledore prevented him to show any of those emotions. All he could squeeze out of his mouth was, “Follow me.”

Snape’s reaction to Harry and Damian caused a little confusion, a calculating glance was shot from Harry’s eyes.

They’d never met this person before, and Damian’s parents probably never set foot in the wizarding world, that must’ve meant that Snape had a history with at least one of his parents.

Damian on the other hand was more annoyed than furious. He just knew the wizarding world was not for him, especially when their initial research to send Harry to this school showed that the wizarding world tend to look outsiders down. This was what he expected. A perfect example of why he doesn’t belong. However, he held his tongue, all he did was roll his eyes. He promised father he would stay until the danger from his own grandfather had averted.

To be very honest. Damian was terrified of his grandfather, Ra’s Al Ghul. 

It wasn’t always like that…

Less than a year ago, he would’ve followed his grandfather till his death. Then… He realized he literary need to die for him.

He realized that he was always meant to be a well maintained body for Ra’s. 

From what League of Assassins had taught him, he would’ve felt honored to die for Ra’s, the greatest person on Earth. 

But… He met his father…

He was truly loved by the family, even though each one of them showed their feelings differently, and on top of that, he was a definite pain in the ass for all of them. He’d grown to love. He became a person, instead of a killing machine. A void had been filled with family, with love, with teammates… He would’ve never admitted, but even Todd became a brother to him.

And… Out of all of them, the one he thought was the greatest broke the illusion of family bond.

He was engineered to be perfect.

He was trained to be perfect.

Yet, he was not allowed to think, he was not allowed to question, he only obeyed orders. All because grandfather wanted a body…

Lazarus Pit can regenerate a body only so many times.

His own grandfather wanted him dead so that he can have his body.

He was terrified.

And he didn’t even know why? He shouldn’t feel those cowardly feelings, right? He was taught to defeat fear by being even more terrifying than those who caused such fear. Yet he wasn’t able to come up a plan to counteract that fear. All he could do was trying his best to survive.

He didn’t want to die…

He was confused at that feeling. Damian never thought he was afraid of death. Even when he was terrified by what he saw, the crazy-eyed grandfather. Then… What did he fear?

Until he saw his father’s protective stance, and the whole batfamily’s concerned eyes, he knew immediately what he feared.

He was simply afraid of not being loved anymore.

He seek Bruce’s approval from the start, because from what mother told him, Bruce was an admirable worrier. He wasn’t welcomed into batfamily, but slowly, they did accept him. That was where the fear rooted. 

Being loved felt great…

The warmth of Pennyworth’s cookies, the touch of Grayson’s arm, the sarcastic remarks of Todd, the frustrated sigh Drake gave, the little proud smile father would’ve given every time he upheld Batman’s rules, and even Potter’s constant annoying little big brotherly action was tolerable…

Okay… More than tolerable… 

“Dami? What are you thinking?” Harry’s curious voice interrupted Damian’s thoughts, he could feel Harry’s breath against his left ear. Almost immediately, his already blushing face turned red. 

“None of your damn business, Potter.” And then he walked a little faster to ditch Harry, which unfortunately, he couldn’t.

Although, Damian’s blushing was misunderstood as young boy’s temper tantrum by Snape. All Snape could think of right now was: did Lily’s son being bullied by this arrogant little snot?

Frankly, anyone who didn’t know Damian better would’ve misunderstood. 

Not Harry though.

Harry knew that Damian was thinking about family the instant he saw Damian’s softened eyes. That’s probably what he looks like when he’s thinking about their family.

Maybe… Maybe he should trust Damian more? Maybe Damian isn’t going to screw up his plans?

Harry considered the options. After all, he was planning to take out wizard world’s Lex Luthor. 

Then he remembered that he had to tell Damian either way. 

Unless they were separated by different Houses. 

Harry intended to stay with Damian, not just to prevent Damian from killing anyone over a dirty sock, but also to shield Damian against prejudice. 

Harry was sure that Damian and he would end up in Slytherin. 

Harry knew himself, no matter how hard he pretended not to be, he was still a calculating bat, not seeking knowledge, not trying to fit in, nor will he ever be brave enough to act upon his thought without weighing his options first.

Damian on the other hand was easy, too. He was raised by assassins, the only thing he would’ve known was death. He could predict the prey’s every action. He’s a hunter, just like the first Waynes as Bruce taught them.

As they entered the gate, Bruce pretended to be surprised by the moving wall, in reality, Bruce had seen stranger. He could hardly be surprised anymore because of a certain clown. 

Full of surprises… Bruce held a sigh back. He needed to focus on the situation at hand.

From the non-existent small talk, he had the same conclusion as Harry’s. Snape must’ve known at least one of Harry’s parents, and not in a good way. However, from Snape’s body language, it suggested that Snape actually wanted to talk. 

It could only mean one thing. 

Snape wanted to know about Harry more. That’s the logical explanation. Was it because of Harry’s parents? Or was it because of Harry’s scar?

Bruce knew about the rumors around how Harry had defeated their world’s biggest villain, Voldemort. From studying their recent literature, Zatana had concluded that it was probably Harry’s parents who used some kind of protective spell to deflect Voldemort’s death spell, Avada Kedavra, as they called it. Harry survived not because he was special, but rather his parents loved him so much so that they sacrificed themselves to save Harry.

It was a burden he was all too familiar with…

He didn’t want Harry to think too much about it, so he didn’t mention their deaths to Harry ever since they found the clues together. 

Even though, Harry had since then became more broody than usual, he thought it was best to give Harry time to heal.

That’s why, when Harry decided to go to Hogwarts, even if it pained him to let Harry go explore another world alone, he agreed.

Harry was a tough kid. He can handle it.

They stopped at wizard world’s bank, exchanged money for Harry and Damian to go to school. By this point, Snape was desperate to speak… 

Never in a million years did he thought that he desperately need to speak. 

Dumbledore had send him to investigate, but he couldn’t use a Legilimens to see any one of their minds since it could cause suspicion, and the fact that he didn’t want to read the stuck up snot father-son dual for he was afraid to see another Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy.

As much as he was a friend, no, probably just an acquaintance to Lucius Malfoy, he really didn’t enjoy Lucius’s manners.

Namely, they had none.

And reading Harry’s mind hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

He looked too much like Lily…

So, even though he was annoyed by all of their questions, he pretended to be interested and started asking questions that’s really important to him.

“Two wizards in your house, how do you manage?”

Bruce would play along, and do the dance by replying, “Well, you know, it was a shock, but they are very smart, and have a lot of self-control. I’m so proud of them!”

This was the only time when he could let go of his stubbornness and truly compliment his sons. 

Damian’s red ear and Harry’s innocent smile made Bruce warmer internally. They are a family. And family loves each other regardless what happens. 

Buying wands were always the last thing to do, since it was technically the most important thing a wizard/witch could have, but Harry and Damian didn't think of it too much. They both think themselves as weapons. Not only Damian's carrying more than one weapon, so was Harry, just less lethal.

Harry got a speech from the seller, last name's Ollivander, about how his wand is powerful, and a brother wand of the one that left the lightening scar on his forehead. Of course, he already knew that. 

Damian's wand was surprisingly similar to Harry's, Fir wood and Phoenix core. Only, the core came from a different Phoenix. 

They were then asked by Snape, if they wanted to bring a pet or not. Harry vigorously shook his head and replied for his brother, "No! No! We don't need another pet. Just... Are we done yet?"

Damian rolled his eyes, ignored the pressing hand on his arm. He only adopted so many pets, it's not like Wayne Manor has turned into a zoo or anything. He smirked a little.

Snape didn't understand Harry's huge reaction, but he couldn't say no, so they ended their trip right after they got their wands and parted.

It was an entertaining trip for all four of them.

Snape thought he had what he needed, he categorized Bruce Wayne as a friendlier Lucius Malfoy, Damian as a worse Draco Malfoy, Harry as an innocent kid like Lily.

He would soon be proven wrong, but he didn’t know it just yet. 

Damian and Harry got what they needed for school, and Bruce decided that if wizards are all as sloppy as Snape, they were no threat to Harry and Damian, especially when they are just going to school.

If Damian and Harry can survive the mean streets of Gotham, how hard could it be in a magic school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if it’s clear enough or not, but in here, Harry didn’t have glasses because he was well taken care of, so when Snape saw Harry, all he could see was Harry’s green eyes, and Damian’s. 
> 
> Damian’s eye color was derived from the animated movie the Son of Batman. So, they are essentially very similar. They both have dark hair green eyes. 
> 
> Bruce would’ve seen through Snape even if he is the best double agent the wizard world has, since he is a great detective, but the main reason why he thought Snape was sloppy was because Snape couldn’t concentrate, all Snape could think of are Harry’s eyes.
> 
> I just edit it to include a small description of the wands... I totally forgot about it because I thought I'd write more for the shopping trip, but then I just can't wait for sorting... So... I cut some parts of the shopping. Also, sorry if I rambled a little too much about Damian, he's always going to be the person that people come to love as they dug deeper. I think I can say that I understood Damian, at least the reason why he does what he does, and the part I love most about him is that he tries his best to become a better person. And that's why there's always a process to grow to love him. Lol, just my opinion.


	5. Whatever Happened On the Train?

The next month was basically both of them reading whatever they got from the wizard’s book store. Bruce had already left for Gotham just one day after the shopping trip. Gotham’s always in trouble. Harry and Damian stayed.

Damian refused initially, but finally agreed when they were attended by Alfred, who flew in just to supervise them. 

Of course, the real question here is: how can Bruce survive without Alfred for a month?

Then came September. 

Harry and Damian were dropped off in front of the train station by Alfred. Accompanied by Bruce and Dick. 

Harry and Damian insisted that they go in alone, because the kissing and hugging session they predicted would happen. They'd rather have it outside of the station, not inside, where other fellow student might've seen that. 

Dick and Bruce kissed their foreheads one last time before parting. They also turned on the cellphone, so Jason, Tim and Stephanie could say goodbyes. Of course, Jason only had some snarky comment about how they were freaks and whatnot. Tim was in the background, telling them to ignore what Jason said, and enjoy the new school. 

Honestly, Harry and Damian weren't offended by Jason... 

Jason's tone sounded more like a self-mocking session, rather than actually mocking them. Also... There was the fact that they were freaks pretty much before this whole magic thing happened. 

Stephanie shook her head and watched as the two brothers started fighting. She seemed quite entertained by the fight. Eventually, she broke the fight by telling them that Bruce was watching. Reminded them that actions have consequences.

The same warning she gave Damian for attending the school.

Barbara and Cassandra had other things to attend, so they only sent over little gifts that Bruce brought with him. 

Cassandra gave them both small daggers, Barbara gave them plushy Sparkle and Rainbow Dash toys that Damian swore he’s going to tear once he’s inside the school. 

With that, Damian and Harry wondered into the station. As Bruce, Dick and Alfred's figure faded, Harry and Damian suddenly felt a little bit lost. 

Just a little...

After all, they were entering into an unknown territory by themselves. 

They looked at each other's eyes and found the same determination: No one can hurt the other person without going through themselves first.

Then, Harry put his hands on Damian's shoulder, "Hey, brother, let's go find that platform, I'm pretty sure in all of the recorded systems, there's only whole number platforms." 

Damian groaned slightly, his lips tightened to prevent a small smile that crept onto his face. 

"Idiot, why do you think the normal record would show a magic platform?"

Harry shrug his shoulder. Damian only rolled his eyes once before he walked faster, pretended that he didn't know who Harry was. Harry quickly dragged his luggage to keep up with his stubborn brother. 

Right. 9 ¾.

What kind of platform was that?

Luckily, they figured, there must be other people going to the same school, right?

Harry was the first one to spot some unusual activities where a regular dressed lady, with a young girl just head straight to the platform wall. Before Harry could react, they disappeared into the walls. 

He now realized the reason for the fraction. Although, why ¾ still eludes him, why not just ½? It was, after all, in between platform 9 and 10, it’s not like they are going to hit the wall if they missed the wall by ¼…

Damian saw the whole thing as well, he was already frustrated because of all the people around him. He wanted to be in somewhere quieter. 

Without any hesitation, Damian shoved his brother to force Harry to move. Harry rolled his eyes and soon forgot about Damian’s rudeness. He cheerfully wheeled all his belongings into the wall.

Another world was right in front of him!

It was something to see for sure, even with all the strange things that had happened, he still enjoyed the wondrous new world.

Damian followed Harry, and he shook his head slightly at the amused Harry.

“Move, Po… Idiot! ” Damian hesitated to call Harry “Potter”, not only because Harry officially joined the family, but also because he didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention to Harry. As he read all the books from the wizarding world, he realized that Harry’s identity was somewhat a big deal. He would never admit it out loud, but he knew that in the wizarding world, Harry was definitely more than “a stray dog that father had brought in”. 

To protect Harry, he knew that not exposing Harry’s identity was the best thing to do. Interestingly, when he was tracing the information on Harry’s family, he noticed that ever since the Dark Lord was defeated, there were no mention of Harry’s appearance anywhere, until seven years ago, the pawns of this so called Dark Lord got to Harry. And yes, he though the names of Voldemort as “You-Know-Who” sounded very moronic. 

Damian knew Harry was taken in by Bruce when he was four, which meant that there were four years of Harry’s life unaccounted for that the wizards did not know. According to Bruce, Harry was abused at a young age, of course, he thought the supposed abuse was a joke, but shouldn’t the big “hero” of the wizarding world receive some kind of notice?

He couldn’t figure out why in the world would Harry be abused for four years and no one noticed. 

Oh, and then there were the adoption. 

All the books, news media suggested Harry was murdered by the Death Eaters! And again, he couldn’t stress how stupid that name sounded.

Basically, no one knew what happened to Harry, at all!

He was practically angry at the thought of that since Harry served his purpose as the big hero who destroyed Voldemort, and then being tossed aside until Bruce found the little timid guy. What if Bruce hadn’t brought Harry into the family? What would happen to Harry then?

Would one of the Death Eaters actually get to Harry like the papers suggested? Or would he be abused by that family of his until he’s old enough to go to school? 

And if so… Why was that?

Harry was hidden from the public eye, obviously. But… Why?

Why hide the hero when they’ve already won the war?

Unless…

Unless they didn’t win…

Damian narrowed his eyes and locked them on the cheerful brother who was transferring their luggage onto the train. 

Damian knew he didn’t join the family long enough to notice a change in behavior for Harry, but Dick seemed to think that Harry used to hate the idea of going to Hogwarts. What changed?

His instinct was telling him something was not right, but without any useful information, he couldn’t figure out what. 

Maybe going to the wizard school with Harry wasn’t such a bad idea?

Harry and Damian settled in one of the empty coaches at the end of the train, once they sat on the couch, Damian's wrinkled forehead finally calmed down a bit. At least, in here, it's quieter. They both started reading more books that they got from a return trip to Diagon Alley.

Not long after, a knock disturbed both of them. Harry and Damian looked at each other, just as they put down their books, the door slid open. A freckled boy appeared behind the door. Red-hair, green eyes, all of which reminded them of Wally West, the Kid Flash. To be fair, his manners were similar to Kid Flash as well. Eager, a little bit of shy, but mostly friendly.

Damian was not a fan when the boy just waltzed in without permission, but he refrained himself from stabbing the person, because he's a good person now, he doesn't show his weapon to anyone who annoyed him.

The boy seemed to be surprised as well, but he awkwardly asked anyway, "Excuse me... Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Damian wanted to say no, but Harry answered first, "No no, come in, sit down."

The boy's eye lit up as he realized Harry was from a different country, he sat right beside Harry and started to ask questions, "Wow! Are you from America? I thought they had wizard school over there, too?"

Harry smiled, and gently slid closer to the boy, "Yeah, I know, but my parents went to Hogwarts, so I wanted to see the school. What about you?"

The boy shrug his shoulder, "Grown up here, alright. My parents also went to Hogwarts. What's your name?"

Harry blinked and his smile grew wider, "Oh! My name's Harry, Harry Wayne."

The boy sighed, "For a moment there, I thought you're going to say you're Harry Potter. His our hero, you know."

Harry's eyes darkened just a bit, "I don't think he is. He's only a child when that happened. He doesn't have control over anything."

"They say he's special. That's why he defeated... You-Know-Who..." The boy whispered the name, which earned him a huff from Damian.

The boy thought he was insulted, his face instantly became flashing red, "Are you laughing at me?"

Harry patted the boy's shoulder, "Don't mind him, my brother's just grumpy. By the way, what's your name?"

The boy didn't have a huge reaction to Harry's touch, which meant that he must've came from an expressive family. Plus, the boy clearly had a quick temper, as soon as Harry asked for his name, the boy totally forgot about confronting Damian for his huff.

"Oh! Right! I totally forgot about that. My name's Ron Weasley. I have brothers, too." And Ron covered one side of his mouth and used a very low volume to continue, "They are not always friendly either."

Damian bid his teeth hard, all he could think of was: No, CANNOT stab someone because they annoy me.

Harry chuckled, stood up and put his arms around Damian, "don't worry, he's a fuzzy bear. Harsh on the outside, fuzzy in the inside!"

Now, Harry, he could yell at!

Damian used a threatening voice to make sure Harry knew he was serious, "Po... Idiot, if you imitate Grayson for one more second, I'll cut your arms off."

Harry's smile froze a little, until he saw Damian's light red ears.

But, he knew if he didn't let go, Damian would probably explode in front of him. So he did any logical person would do. He kissed Damian's cheek, "Aw, don't be shy, Dami, you know you love a good hug."

Damian smacked Harry's arm off, and walked outside, "I need some air."

Harry didn't pursue further. 

As entertaining as making Damian explode, he rather not have an angry brother before he go to sleep.

It's not like he hadn't tried to kill him in his sleep before.

The train was boring enough that Damian got back pretty much ten minutes after, but by then, the whole coach changed into a snack filled garbage place.

Harry and Ron were enjoying what looked like a frog.

Perhaps Damian's disgust was so strong, it even got Ron's attention.

"It's not real frog, just chocolate."

Ron's explanation did not make Damian's face look any better.

"And it's not for the frog, it's for the card. You know, we can collect the cards." 

Before Damian could say anything else, Harry interrupted, "Damian, you know what's really cool. Scabbers. Ron's RAT, passed down to him by his older brothers. It must've lived for over than TEN years!"

Damian narrowed his eyes at that remark. 

A normal lifespan of a rat, at most was around two to three years. Ten years is a long life for the rat to have lived. 

Magic?

"Speaking of which, do you want to see a spell that'll turn this little bugger yellow?"

Harry cheerfully replied, "Sure! That sounds awesome!"

Damian rolled his eyes like no tomorrow, and yet his attention did focus on Ron and the rat more.

Just when he was about to say something, the door was opened by a girl, bushy brown hair, already in her robe. Her posture suggested that she was very proper, probably raised by strict rules. 

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Then, she realized that Ron was waving his wand, ready to do a spell of some sort. She continued, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Ron's spell was not a success.

The girl questioned, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?"

Damian's sneer interrupted the girl's speech. Of course, poor Ron's face turned red again.

The girl's attention turned to Damian, "You've got something to say?"

Damian's eyes brushed up and down on the girl, and finally said, "Clearly, YOU've got something to say."

The sarcastic tone made everything worse. Ron's laughter bursting out wasn't helping either.

Harry mentally sighed before he stood up, "Wasn't there a toad to find? I can help, too. I'm Harry Wayne. And you are?"

The girl was still angry at Damian, but she obviously didn't transfer that anger onto Harry, she was silent for a moment, then re-positioned herself, "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

As Harry hurried her out of the coach, Damian huffed again to express his dissatisfaction towards Harry's kiss-ass action. He knew Harry's motive for helping, Harry would go into different coaches to see people, get a general feel of magic world. To Damian, that was unnecessary, even if his father already told him the importance of being prepared, he still thought as long as he had the upper hand, it didn't matter who the enemy was. 

Of course, Ron had no idea Damian's analysis of Harry.

Without Harry's presence, Damian seemed so much more like a little demon. Not that Damian minded. Ron was honestly terrified of Damian. Even when Damian was reading, Ron could still feel the chill spreading through his spine. He did the only logical thing. He started eating all the snacks, and he avoided any eye contact with Damian.

Ron thought, for sure, Damian would be in Slytherin! Where else?!

On the other hand, Damian enjoyed Ron's quietness, and continued reading. The corner of his eyes, however, started to observe the scenery outside. He was mentally taking note where he was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I don't know if I said it before or not. I kind of want to write the pairing between Damian and Hermione. I'm not too sure who Harry should be paired with, or should I do pairing at all?


	6. Sorting

Harry's trip on the train was successful to say the least. He met with most of the students attending Hogwarts, and he even found the toad that was actually hiding in Neville's robe. Now... How Neville did not notice that still eluded Harry, but that's for another time.

There were a few of the coaches that he skipped, simply because the door was shut and when he knocked, no one answered, yet he was sure there were people inside.

Not a very friendly bunch, he thought, but understood.

While he accompanied Hermione, he realized that Hermione took the chance to get to know the school as well, just... in a different way. She took the time to ask around about different houses and suggested that she wanted to join Gryffindor.

Harry shrugged his shoulder at that conclusion. He never really understood the necessity of sorting... He could've easily been sorted into any of the houses. Okay, maybe not easily, but most people have different personalities, or they would've grown to change their personalities. Then, why did sorting became that important? 

And what about people like Bruce? 

The way he looked at it, Bruce definitely had the traits of Slytherin, even without any wizard blood, he's more noble than anyone Harry's ever met. Along the same line, Bruce's also the most knowledgeable person Harry's ever known; he's the bravest person Harry's ever known, and he's the most loyal person Harry's ever known.

So was Superman, or, pretty much everyone.

Actually, that would raise an interesting question, would there be magic using aliens? If so, do they fall under magical beasts or wizard? And if they also went to Hogwarts, would their blood be purer in the sense of magic?

Ah, Harry noticed that he's carried away. He was reminded by Hermione to change, Hermione mentioned that they might be arriving soon.

He went back to his brother and Ron, changed into the expensive robes Bruce bought for them, and hid his utility belt underneath his robe. In fact, Damian also did that. The robes were perfect to hide all the non-electronic gadgets they had.

The electronic ones, as they were told, would not work in Hogwarts.

He would've missed TV time, but he had a feeling that he would have a rather adventurous school year to replace those missed TV shows.

As they got off the train, a giant whose pretty much the size of an enlarged Giganta stood in front of them.

“First years, this way please. Come on now, don’t be shy. Leave the bags and all! Follow me! Boats’ are this way.”

The giant spoke, Harry thought his ears were ringing from that sound. And then, he finally reflected on that sentence. Boats? So Hogwarts was surrounded by water? No wonder it was secure. If he remembered it correctly, Hogwarts’ shield would prevent anyone to use Apparition and Disapparition, and protected it from electronic devices, which rendered aircraft and such useless. And he wouldn’t bet against dangerous creatures living under this big pool of water.

That was some impressive defense.

Although, if he were to infiltrate this place, he would’ve been able to, but impressive none the less. 

Especially when they finally saw the huge castle which was called Hogwarts, everyone including Harry was in awes. 

Except Damian. 

Damian rolled his eyes, and did not speak. He looked at his fellow boat-mates’ awed faces in annoyance. 

Harry knew that Damian had seem better. 

Infinity Island would be equally, if not more, majestic. 

However, Harry reminded Damian that he needed to play his part. A NORMAL first year MUGGLE born wizard. 

Damian reluctantly suppressed his annoyance, and showed little interest. 

Harry sighed, on the bright side, at least he wasn’t bashing the place? 

He does admit, he worries too much. 

No one noticed Damian anyway; they were still amazed at what they saw, eyes fixated on the grand building.

When they stepped inside Hogwarts, Harry had sworn that he was back in time. Like… Maybe more than a hundred years back in time. 

It did remind him a little of Wayne Manor.

But… At least, Wayne Manor had electricity, in here, it seemed as if they only used fire as lighting source. No… correction… They probably just used fire as their lighting source.

Thank god… oh wait, no… Thank Merlin for magic, otherwise, Harry didn’t even know how this place survived without electricity.

A strict looking female professor was already on top of the stairs and in front of what looked like a grand hall to greet them. The professor was also in a robe, but green. It matched her eyes.

The professor did a little introduction to herself and this school, explained that they needed to be sorted before they could start eating dinner at their house table. 

Yet… When this Professor McGonagall was speaking, Harry felt the glances from her, he’s sure Damian felt it, too. Harry put on his best smile, and pretended he didn’t notice. 

This was why he was here. Harry knew, he needed to end all of this. Then, he could truly dedicate himself to Bruce’s crusade. He wanted to cut his ties with the wizarding world from the very beginning. He belonged to the batfamily, not wizarding world. 

All the students followed Professor McGonagall to the great hall. Hermione even pointed out their ceiling view was created by magic and all. Harry could feel his heart tremble. Craving magic. He wanted to unleash his magic. But he knew better to control that urge.

Hermione was the first one to be sorted out of the more familiar faces. She was sorted into Gryffindor. 

Then came Damian.

“Damian Al Ghul Wayne!”

Damian strode towards the sorting hat.

He hated that hat.

From what he had observed, the hat somehow could read into people’s mind. Normally, he could prevented it, but in this specific instance, he couldn’t. He’s supposed to be a normal person, not who he really was.

Not that it mattered that much since this whole place seemed harmless enough. 

And then there were Harry…

He could see in Harry’s eyes that Harry knew what was going to happen, even the mind reading part. From all the books he read, he didn’t find a single reference to sorting hat. How did he know? 

Finally, with a little hesitation, put on the hat.

As soon as the hat touched his head, he could hear the hat talking.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here? Oh, of course, there’s no doubt!” The sorting hat paused a little, for dramatic effect maybe? Then, the loud sound pierced Damian’s ear, “Gryffindor!”

Every single one who knew even a little about Damian was shocked. Harry’s jaws literally wide opened, the alarms in his head went haywire. How in the world was he supposed to help control his brother when they would be separated? How in the world could his brother control himself at night? 

Yet, there were no time for Harry to even react properly, because the next person to be sorted, was him!

“Harry Po… Potter Wayne!”

Now, everyone was chattering about that name. 

Harry Potter, the one who almost got away had proven that he’s alive, and returned to the magic world! Not only the students were surprised, so were all the professors. 

Harry noticed that there were three professors who knew he’s alive. Professor McGonagall from the little introduction, Professor Snape from the shopping trip, and Headmaster Dumbledore. 

Only three…

Intriguing…

Ron, who was standing beside Harry almost yelled at him, “You’re Harry POTTER?!”

All Harry could do was smile.

But this time, Damian stole the spotlight. His forehead wrinkled up like an old man, typical of Batman, and on the platform, he started growling, “Quiet, you imbeciles! Are you deaf? His name is Harry Wayne!”

_Awwww!!_

Harry eyes lit up like shiny green emeralds. Damian’s protecting him! 

With that voice, everyone was quiet for a moment, then, the noises became louder. Harry manage to catch one or two sentences, questioning his relation to Damian. They even theorized that Lily had twins, and only reported one to keep the other one safe. 

That particular theory would later enrage Damian, but for now, Damian only grunted “stupid children” and walked down to where the Gryffindors were sitting.

The stage became Harry’s.

But there weren’t a show to see. At least, not that long of a show, astonishing nonetheless. 

“Slytherin!”

The sorting hat barely touched Harry’s head, before it declared Harry’s house. 

As soon as Dumbledore heard the decision, his heart sank. He almost spilled his cup of red wine. Snape’s frown deepened, how could Lily’s child be in Slytherin, where he would be eaten alive? Everyone else was as shocked as Dumbledore and Snape were. 

If there was anyone who wasn’t surprised by that, it would be Harry himself, oh, and Damian.

The result was what Damian expected. If anything, he didn’t expect himself to be in Gryffindor. But… The more he thought about it, the more he accepted his predicament. 

Damian was always rather rash in the family, maybe not rasher than but definitely as rash as Jason. On the other hand, Harry was always more meticulous than others would give him credit for. Damian saw through Harry’s act the first time they met. Harry lost too much, so he wanted to hold on as much as possible. 

That created a lot more conflict with Damian when they first met, but eventually, Damian saw Harry as a family, not a competition. By simply changing that, Damian grew a soft spot for Harry. No one should ever take anything from Harry, ever again. Not when he could help.

Hence, the defensive move.

Harry gently put the hat down, and walked towards Slytherin’s seats. He was greeted by a pale skinned shiny blondie. Harry remembered his name, should be Draco Malfoy.

“Harry Potter, glad you could join us.” He put his right hand out, Harry shook with him, but corrected him firmly, “It’s Harry Wayne. I have a family.”

The boy huffed, sneered at it, “with powerless American muggles and that mudblood?”

Harry frowned a little, then he smiled again, “It’s my brother you’re talking about. I’d prefer you call him Damian. And yes, I have a rather magicless family, but powerless, they are not. Imagine if I called Lucius Malfoy a prick?” 

Either the pride on Harry’s face or the comparison got through to Draco, all Draco replied was, “Fine. Only if you accept my invitation to be my roommate. Slytherin’s rooms require a roommate and I don’t want to live with any one of them.” 

Draco showed contempt towards his friend, Harry could just see the title floating on top of Draco’s head: Spoiled Rich Brat.

Harry didn’t mind that, though. He was rather spoiled, too. Just in a different way. He felt comfortable around people like Draco. Naïve but smart, easy to see through.

“Wait… How did you know my father’s name?”

And, there goes naïve…

“Oh, I saw it on the newspaper, business is booming, isn’t it?” Harry naturally directed the topic to another direction. He didn’t know if Lucius Malfoy really was on paper or not, but family like Malfoy is bound to have some kind of news coverage. 

“Yeah! My father did just open another new potion shop in Diagon Alley.” The little prince Malfoy bit the bait. He was starting to introduce the family business to Harry. They talked a little more about US, but Malfoy seemed to be bored by muggle world. 

Harry seriously thought about the possibility of expanding Wayne Enterprises into magic world seeing as there was no new development pretty much for centuries, then he remembered the uncertainty of magic world. 

Maybe when everything’s over.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Harry could hear Draco’s snort, and the light sarcastic tone when he said “Another Weasley”. 

Family vendetta? 

The last person who was sorted went to Hufflepuff. Interestingly, there were only fifteen students went into Slytherin, about thirty six in Gryffindor, twenty nine in Hufflepuff, and twenty four in Ravenclaw. 

The number of students going into Slytherin was significantly lower than other houses. Probably due to the prejudice against them. Only pure-blood family would be proud to join Slytherin. That was a big problem for Slytherin that needed to be solved…

It’s all HIS fault.

Speaking of which, ever since his name was called out, he had been receiving a strong connection to the professor with headband. How interesting…

It meant that Voldemort somehow is that professor. He had infiltrated Hogwarts before Harry. It wouldn’t affect Harry’s plan much. Just an inconvenience that he needed to deal with, before someone got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise! Lol, I've been waiting for this since I started this story! Now Harry and Damian are finally going to school together! But in different houses. And Damian has to remember not to harm anybody without Harry's constant reminder! 
> 
> I can't wait to continue! 
> 
> PS, I do tend to write faster with the encouragement of comments and reviews, just putting it out there. :P
> 
> I think there are still a few typos I couldn't find... I have no energy to read this chapter again... Let me know if it bothers you.


	7. First Night at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Man! I finally finished another chapter! Honestly, I think Draco is a little spoiled rich brat, but on the other hand, he is just a malleable child. So, yeah, I think he can be friends with Harry AND Damian. Let's see where it takes us~
> 
> PS, thanks so much for all your kudos and comments!

By the end of the feast, Harry had befriended most of Slytherin’s first years. Although, he did notice that they were much more prone to underestimate others. 

That was an advantage on Harry’s end.

The night ended when Slytherin’s Prefect, Gemma Farley, directed all the new students to the Slytherin Dungeon. 

Almost all the students was amazed by the moving stairs, yet, Harry could come up with at least one way to avoid the hassle of getting lost. 

His grappling hook. 

As for the moving stairs? Wait till they see Watchtower! And not to mention Zeta Beam Teleportation Device that was being developed by Dr. Strange! 

However...

Harry couldn't deny the fascination he had with magical things. Even if he was one of them, a wizard, and had been training with Zatana and Dr. Fate, he still thought magic was somewhat... impossible. He accepted the fact that he couldn't explain everything, but... Magic! 

MAGIC!!!

As they were going down, toward the Dungeon, Harry internally laughed at the idea of living in a dungeon. Damian would’ve loved the place. And dungeon bat sounded cooler than cave bat.

They were told that to enter, they must provide a password. It would change every other week, and it would be posted on the notice board. No one except Slytherin should enter. And the password right now was “Legacy”.

The common room had a green colored theme since it was right under the lake that Harry could only assume was what they passed when they were entering Hogwarts. 

Harry liked it. 

Especially the fact that it was underwater. 

The Batcave was sort of under water as well, just in a different way. 

It had a fireplace, just like Wayne Manor. There were also private Slytherin book collections on each side of the walls, with soft leather sofas in the middle, and majority of the nice hardwood floor was covered by fuzzy carpet for warmth. Even though Slytherins pride their cold-bloodedness, they were still human, and still enjoyed lavishing life styles that Harry was accustomed to when he was living in the Wayne Manor and had a cover to maintain.

So, in short, he loved it here. 

Slytherin bedroom was shared by two people. Harry noticed that there were name-tags on the door to allow new students to find their own bedroom. 

He found out that sure enough, he was going to live with Draco Malfoy.

 _Does this mean students can change their rooms with others?_ Harry though to himself, and put this information into the back of his head, maybe someday he would make use of it.

Draco had made quite an impression on him, back when he was on the Slytherin's dinner table. 

Kind of hard to forget. Draco was the one who said Damian was a mudblood. And Draco also mentioned a lot about his father, as if his father was the greatest man on Earth. 

Now that, Harry could definitely relate.

On the other hand, Harry had sensed Draco's condescending tone towards his brother. Well... Mudblood was what he called all of the non-magical parents' children. Harry's pretty sure that if Draco were to mention that in front of Damian, he would have no other choice but to fight his brother. Seriously... Not that he wanted to... But... He couldn't risk the mission just because Damian couldn't take an insult that was probably due to someone's ignorance.

So, the best action here was to reform Draco Malfoy before he meets Damian.

That, was impossible...

Harry was getting a headache again. Now he finally felt what Bruce probably felt whenever he's thinking about Jason or Damian...

To put his mind to rest better, Harry stopped thinking about Draco and Damian, and started to admire the designs of the bedroom. It had elegance and grace, just… they were all cold colored, unlike Wayne Manor. Alfred purposely put warm colored design so that they could feel warmth. It was an illusion… An illusion all of them enjoyed.

His luggage was already on top of his bed, along with a new uniform. When he was just about to try the new clothes on, Draco walked in.

"Harry Potter, looks like my request was granted."

Draco's voice was still full of himself, as predicted. 

For Harry, he felt a sense of uneasiness for a moment. 

He needed to decide which was more important. Family? Or jeopardizing his mission by not blending in?

That was an easy one.

"Once again, it's Harry Wayne, Draco."

Harry's correction made Draco's face blush with anger.

"ONCE AGAIN, I don't understand why you would choose dirty mudbloods and ignorant muggles as your family?" 

Draco attacked Harry's family. 

For a moment, Harry froze with anger. But then, he remembered that this person was as ignorant as those tabloids back in Gotham.

They knew nothing but the image Bruce had crafted for everyone to see. 

Harry considered his options, and decided to appeal Draco's love of his father.

"Draco, if I called your father a freak just because he had magic, what would you say?" Harry's calming voice made Draco's face redder, it was both anger and slight shame now.

"How dare... You're a freak, too!"

Draco didn't have a good comeback, but it made Harry smile internally.

It did appear that Mr. Malfoy here was just like any other child, willing to be corrected when they were wrong.

"You have no idea."

That was what Harry said before he walked into the shower and left Draco standing beside the bed. Harry knew that when he came out of the shower, Draco would probably tone down a little about the discrimination of non-magical people.

Maybe not much, but enough room for Draco to start changing. 

After all, they were roommates now.

++++

Sure enough, when Harry came out of the shower with his bat-symbol covered pajamas, Draco looked very curious. Yet, he was unwilling to admit his defeat by asking Harry about his pajamas.

Harry got ready for bed, even if he’s pretty sure he’s going to have a tough night. 

He’s sharing a room with someone who might trigger his self-defense moves without having any self-defense moves themselves, and it was the first night in quite a while that he didn’t do patrols.

Yes, he was forbidden by Bruce to go on patrols while they were in London. And yes, he and Damian still patrolled in London, just not as flamboyant as in Gotham.

"What's with the bat all over your trousers?" Draco's curiosity won, he looked away, as if he was just casually starting a conversation that he wasn't interested in. 

Only a fool would believe that.

Harry hid his smile as Draco hid his curiosity, "I'm a fan of Batman."

"Who's... Batman?" Draco, now looking in Harry's direction, was genuinely confused. 

And here he thought everyone knew Batman...

"Em... You don't know Batman? What about Superman? I'm sure Superman flies around enough for everybody to know him?!" Harry exaggerated a little, looking like a kid. He was just trying to gain Draco's trust by portraying himself as a friendly muggle born child.

"Superman? Never heard of him. Is he one of us? Being Super and all?" Draco's question made Harry giggle just enough for Draco's face to turn red again.

Harry decided not to toy with a boy's pride, instead, he answered Draco with laughter, "I highly doubt that! Superman's an alien!"

"Alien?" 

Draco repeated the word as if he didn't know what it meant. Actually, he probably just didn't know.

Harry blinked twice before raising his voice a little to portray a surprised kid, "You've never heard of Aliens?!"

Draco's face was redder, now with a tinge of anger, the boy looked away, trying desperately to hide his lack of knowledge. Especially in front of this muggle raised "Harry Potter". 

"Of course! Of course I know what an Alien means!" 

The more Draco wanted to hide, the more Harry realized that he's just talking a normal kid. Well, with not so normal abilities. But... Nonetheless, a kid. Even when he was back in Gotham, and going to school, people around him were mostly heirs or heiresses of big family names. And Harry's one of the Waynes. No one really wanted to mess with a Wayne. Most of Harry's peers had some family business connection to Wayne Enterprises. They all have exceptional social skills when they were around Harry. Albeit, a little raw, but definitely already been warned by their family members to be nice to Harry. 

It's hard not to when you live in Gotham. 

Wayne pretty much symbolized the foundation of Gotham, along with four other families. But Kane's and Elliot's eventually sort of merged with the Wayne's, Cobblepot's was fallen, and Dumas Family disappeared with history. 

So, even if the other families were not afraid of Wayne Family's influence, they definitely wouldn't mind to be friends with Wayne Family. 

All in all, it was a rare thing for Harry to find such crudeness.

For that, Harry decide to take a leap of faith. He wanted to be a friend with Draco, because Draco ironically, saw him as an equal, maybe even less while others saw him as a Wayne.

Okay, he had to scratch Damian out for that statement to be true.

The point was, he was proud to be a Wayne, but it was a little bit tiring if everyone just saw "Wayne", even with the League's affiliations, too. 

"Right, so I don't have to explain to you that we live in a big universe, where we are just one of the millions or billions of stars' orbiting planets. And the intelligent beings living in another planet are referred to as 'Aliens' in English?" 

Harry spared Draco's humiliation by actually explaining the terminology. Although, it sparked a somewhat different answer.

"What are you talking about? What orbiting planets? Are you mad?" Draco wasn't even angry anymore, just confused. 

The boy had never dreamed about what could've happened on the stars when he looked up in the sky? 

Harry spent half of the night explaining to Draco all the wonderful stars, planets and what they offered Earth. Harry could even go as far as calling it an introduction to Astronomy lesson. Draco was amused, but he didn't believe everything Harry said. Only when Harry was talking about aliens again, Draco started to be more interested. When Harry was on the topic of Superman's ability to absorb sunlight as the source of his powers, Draco gasped, and yelled "Bloody hell" in disbelief. 

Eventually, Draco somehow ended up in Harry's bed, sleeping quietly on the other side of the pillow. 

When Draco's asleep, Harry finally had a moment to himself, reassessing the situation. 

Maybe changing Draco's point of view on Damian wouldn't be such a hard task?

Harry sighed.

On the first night in Hogwarts. He really wanted to go somewhere high above to enjoy the moonlight, to feel the nightly breeze gently kissing his face. Most importantly, he really wanted to make sure Damian wouldn't wonder around, and cause any trouble.

The thought of Damian with weapon, and with other people unsupervised made him nervous.

Harry changed into a black robe. 

He managed to exit the Slytherin's common room without anyone noticing. After all, even though him and Damian were most active during these hours, others should all be sleeping.

And sure enough, he found Damian on top of the Ravenclaw Tower, looking not amused. 

With a smile, he stepped forward to make his brother known, "Hey Damian, you should be sleeping right now."

Damian wasn't didn't blink twice, he just rolled his eyes and replied, "So should you, Po... Harry."


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a long time. But I was actually still writing, just writing different things. This also does not mean I can update it regularly... I just... felt like writing it, so I wrote it.  
> Lol, sorry for the wait.

Damian was not happy when he found out that he had to share a room. Not to mention that he had to share the room with not just one person, but a bunch of them.

As much as he tried to refrain himself from pouting about it, he couldn’t. 

Especially when this annoying little “Ron” kid kept asking about Harry Potter Wayne! And he didn’t even say Harry’s full name!

In Damian’s point of view, only he could call Harry “Potter”, but now, apparently, everyone was calling his not-so-close brother “Potter”.

Although, it was quite a strange feeling that everyone was asking only Harry and not him. 

Throughout his life, he’d always been the centre of attention. When he was trained by his grandfather, everyone was made sure to know him as the heir of League of Assassins; when he came to live with his father, every one of the brothers was made sure to know him as the blood son of Bruce Wayne, and the future Batman. And now, in this stupid wizarding world, no one even knew what it meant to be an Al Ghul or a Wayne.

Yet, he felt responsible to protect Harry from those attention…

That’s right, a responsibility. Nothing else.

In here, there were only him and his brother. Whoever got most attention was in most danger, which was what he’d observed ever since he was a child.

Also, he had this lingering feeling that Harry was hiding something from him. Something quite important, too. 

Harry knew too much. 

The knowledge of wizarding world shouldn’t be this much! 

Damian could still remember that when he first joined the family, Harry refused to go back to the wizarding world even when Bruce asked Harry about it. 

And then, something changed. 

It made Harry... It disturbed him to the point where he was almost frightened? 

Damian couldn’t say for sure. He wasn’t that close to Harry to know. But he did remember Harry’s change started when he volunteered to learn magic with Dr. Fate. 

Wait…

No…

It was a little bit before that!

He remembered this because it was on one of those patrols where Harry lashed out. Harry couldn’t control his anger, and hurt some punks. And… It was because they insulted HIM, it didn’t even have anything to do with Harry!

After the incident, Harry was in a coma for a while. 

Bruce knew about the predicament, so he called in Zatana first. For some reason, Zatana brought Dr. Fate with her. 

Zatana didn’t find anything, but Dr. Fate did. 

Dr. Fate said something like “two souls are in conflict”.

Unfortunately, before Dr. Fate could shed more light on Harry’s situation, Harry woke up, and asked to speak with Dr. Fate alone.

Back then, he didn’t care enough to try to find out what happened, but now… He felt the need to know.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Harry had been acting very strangely lately. From the insistence of him going to the wizarding world, to the overuse of his parents as an excuse. If he remembered correctly, Harry was the one who insisted that he was one of the Waynes.

Harry had always been the one trying to fit in, and be accepted as the loyal son of Bruce.

Also, he seemed extra-annoyed that Damian was joining him. 

Alas, Damian couldn’t continue his train of thought, because some “bugs” around him won’t stay quiet! He tried to shut them up by staring at them with death glares, however, it didn’t seem to work since they were still talking about him and Harry quietly.

It took him great strength to not silence them the way he used to silence people.

After everyone’s asleep, he put on his black robe and went to the highest point he could find in Hogwarts. 

He knew his brother is going to find him. 

And… Harry did find him.

“Hey Damian, you should be sleeping right now.”

Damian rolled his eyes and replied back, “So should you, Po... Harry.”

It was almost the first time he called Harry “Harry”, it felt refreshing, and yet so very much wrong. He loved being the brat in the family, he loved being the annoyance that people had to deal with. But now, he was forced to maintain a cover like the rest of the family.

He had to be “normal” freaks. 

And now, he was slowly accepting this fact. If he’s going to be a “normal” freak, might as well be the best “normal” freak in this stupid school, like every single day in his past.

The best.

Harry gave Damian a raised eyebrow, and didn’t say anything sarcastic, nor did he say anything to provoke Damian. He simply curled up beside Damian, looking at the beautiful night sky that usually cannot be seen from Gotham City, and sighed, “I know. We should change our lifestyle to fit in.” He paused for a moment, and turned to Damian with a gentle smile, “It’s going to be hard, isn’t it.”

Damian rolled his eyes but didn’t reply immediately. He did agree with Harry though, it IS going to be hard, with everything. 

But that doesn’t mean they can’t have any fun, does it?

Damian decided to rip Harry’s masks as he usually do, “Why did you really come here, Potter?”

Harry tensed up a bit, his smile turned into a fake one ever so slightly, “What do you mean?”

Damian glared at Harry, “Don’t play fool with me, Potter, I know you’re hiding something. WHY did you come here?”

Harry innocently looked at Damian, as if Damian was being difficult again, “I came here because of my parents…” And his voice slowly drifted when his eyes met Damian’s. 

It was a look that Harry was all too familiar with. It kind of reminded him of Bruce, which was why it was going to be difficult to interact with Damian in the first place. 

Harry knew he couldn’t hide it from Damian anymore. His tuned down on the “innocent” act, and stopped smiling. Turning away from Damian, Harry looked deep into the stars, “Okay… You caught me. But it is because of my parents, to finish what they started.”

Damian didn’t interrupt, he was interested. In this boring school, whatever Harry was up too, was clearly more fun than learning these useless magic stuffs.

“You remember how Bruce always had his missions?” Harry sighed before continuing, “This is my mission.”

Harry took a special spray from his belt, and sprayed it onto his scar, then rubbing it off. To be fair, hiding this from the family was hard, especially when they were in the business of fighting crime. Luckily for him, when the scars disappeared, none of the family was around to see it. After he came back to the family, he decided to pursue Hogwarts so he slowly phased out of the active scene of crime fighting. Even when he was fighting, he was always careful to not have his head injured. 

That never worked that well, but then again, if his head was hurt, the rest of the family was hurt pretty bad as well. And that’s how he managed to hide the fact that he didn’t have his scar anymore.

“It turs out, my scar came with an uninvited guest named Voldemort.” 

With that, Damian was genuinely shocked. 

“You have to tell father!” Was the first reaction from Damian.

“No!” Harry stood up to calm his brother, “No Damian, this is my responsibility, my mission. Bruce has too much on his mind already. He’s got Gotham, the League and Ra’s to worry about, not to mention Jason and the rest of the family. I can deal with this. WE can deal with this.”

Harry’s voice was firm, it did calm Damian a bit, but his face was still displeased, “That’s why you insist coming here? Because of the killer of your parents are still on the loose? How typical.”

“Damian, think about Voldemort’s name. He wants to be immortal.” When Harry was serious, he was dead serious. It was like a totally different personality than the “innocent little kid”. And when Harry’s serious, Harry could poke every button and play all the right cards, just like now.

Damian’s face turned into ash color, he bit his lips and said nothing. 

What is it with people wanting to live forever?

“I have a plan Damian, and I have a piece of Voldemort’s memories. I know his weakness and his strength. I know he split his souls into different parts, and his ultimate goal is to rule the wizarding world forever. I know where most of his soul pieces are, because I am one. Like I said, Damian, this is my mission. Join me or stay out of my way.” The cold unwelcoming voice is filled with threads of “evil”. That’s when Damian began to understand the whole situation.

Harry’s lessons from Dr. Fate had always been self control. The conflict was between Harry and Voldemort all along. And, Harry chose to merge with whatever Voldemort left because that might be the easier way to get more information on that person. Or… Is it all a subconscious influence of that piece of Voldemort?

To live through Harry? 

Either way, he was not going to simply let go. He had to help. To help hold on to his brother. Or else… See one of his possible future come true… Becoming someone else’s host body…

“Fool…” Damian’s tone of voice was cracking, but he maintained it just enough to show that he’s interested, “Do you seriously think I’m going to let you run wild in this school? Who’s going to have to stop you when you do something stupid?”

Damian’s eye was filled with annoyance, with a tinge of worry that no one noticed. He didn’t know if not telling Bruce was the right thing or not, but as far as he’s concerned, at least for now, telling Bruce was definitely going to be too much for Bruce. 

How hard could it be to deal with someone who’s already been defeated?

Besides. 

The idiot has a plan, right? Harry has never lost any battle when he had a plan, so, not likely that he’s going to lose this one, right?

Damian’s lips pressed together, then finally relaxed a bit, “So. What’s this plan of yours?”


	9. The Plan

Harry’s eyes sparkled for a moment, then turned into the deadpan face of a “bat”. “It’s simple. We trap all of his pieces, then wait until he dissipates.”

From his belt, Harry pulled out a pinkish purplish colored stone, if memory serves, it resembles that of Raven’s.

“When I asked Dr. Fate how to capture Voldemort’s soul, he led me to Raven. I spent a few days with Raven to learn only one spell. Unfortunately, the flow of energy is still too strong for me to complete the spell since I’m not as strong as Raven, but she did give me this to simplify the process. As long as I have this, even though my spell won’t be complete, this crystal will give enough power to me to complete it.”

Harry finally toned back a bit with the intimidation. He grabbed the crystal very hard, and then put it back into his belt, “This was part of Trigon’s prison so it has great magic, so strong that Voldemort won’t be able to withstand it. As long as he’s imprisoned in here, his soul will be absorbed by the crystal. Eventually, without a body, he will... perish.”

Hesitated, Harry didn’t want to use “die”, because that implied that he would be knowingly murder someone. Then again… To be fair, this would be murder. Knowingly trap someone soul and then wait until the soul is completely gone. It went against everything the Bat-Family stood for, but it had to be done.

Voldemort separated his souls into pieces, even though each one contain only a bit of him, and he will become insane with the loss of his soul, his insane pieces will live on forever. 

That was a future Harry cannot bear. 

Besides, a person splitting his souls are already dead anyway.

Damian on the other hand rolled his eyes. Of course his brother decided to use the long way to kill someone. If it were him, he would’ve asked for a magical dagger that could kill a soul, and then boom, no more Voldemort, and no more trouble.

But they couldn’t speak any longer, someone was coming.

Damian and Harry both entered fight-mode, hiding on the rooftops to see who was wondering around in this late at night. They were sure that they weren’t followed in the beginning, and even though there was patrol in the hallway, they did avoid attention to come here.

So, who could it be?

As the figure entered their sights, Damian was confused, and Harry wasn’t. Harry shot Damian a look to talk later.

It was Professor Quirrell.

Professor Quirrell stuck around for a few more moments, the strong smell of garlic made Damian want to slit his throat. But they’ve both been in worse places, so they waited, patiently.

“I know you’re here, it’s pass your bedtime, Mr. Potter.”

The accurate perception almost made Damian jump if it weren’t for Harry’s hand preventing it. Damian frowned a little, but he did comply.

Usually, when Harry’s being demanding, he had his reasons.

“Mr. Potter, oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne, you really ought to come out now, it’s too late for you. Let me escort you back just in case, I promise, I won’t tell Professor Dumbledore.” Professor Quirrell did have a few pauses, as if he was trying to say things clearer. 

It didn’t work. 

Harry and Damian stayed up and out of sight. Honestly, Harry was sweating a bit. He didn’t want to confront this person right now, especially he knew who was actually looking for him. The other interesting question would be, why did they know about their general location?

Harry specifically asked Dr. Fate to give him something to shield his location, and weaken any link he had with the main soul. He realized the connection was strong, but that was because he knew what he was looking for. So how did they find him? 

Some more minutes passed by, Professor Quirrell finally gave up, his tone of voice changed, still sheepish, but normal, “Master, I don’t think Potter’s here.”

A chilling hoarse voice replied, “Imbecile, look harder, he’s got to be somewhere here. There’s more rooms over there, go, NOW!”

Damian’s eyes widened, he turned to look at Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded. Without a word, they waited until they both can’t sense the intruder before slipping down from the rooftops. 

“Can he sense you?” Damian’s forehead as if tangled yarn, not happy at all.

“No, he shouldn’t be able to. Dr. Fate’s amulet made sure of that!” Harry grabbed the necklace he was wearing, making Damian smirk. Harry shot Damian back a dirty look, “Hey, it either comes in the form of a necklace or bracelet or a ring. I’m too young for a ring, bracelet is out of the question, so necklace is the only…”

“Tt, whatever, Potter.” Damian interrupted, “right, how many of these pieces does he have? Are they all on human host?”

Harry shook his shoulders, “Honestly, my piece was broken off when he was trying to kill me, not intentional. So I don’t have all of his memories. But I’ve got clues. He definitely had a fascination with artifacts, from what I can see, he hid one in Ravenclaw’s Diadem, Slytherin’s Locket, Hufflepuff’s Cup, and a family ring. Oh, and a diary. Can you believe it?” Harry made a face which made Damian almost wanted to weigh in, but, almost.

“That’s what I can see from his memories. Although, I don’t think we can rule out that that’s all he did, because if an accident like me can happen, who knows how many pieces he actually have. But those are the start. I know for sure that Ravenclaw’s Diadem is in Hogwarts, so that’s why we can start in the school then work our way into other pieces. And, the one on Quirrell should be the main one, not the pieces.”

Damian crossed his arms in front of his chest. He thought Harry would be more prepared. This was kind of unusual for Harry. It somewhat worries him…

“I thought you have a plan? This is what you had? This is barely an idea! And what about his weaknesses? His past? I thought you had everything figured out!” Damian was starting to regret the idea of not telling Bruce. Not because he wanted Bruce’s help, but rather, his brother is not supposed to be irrational, if Harry is now leaning towards that Voldemort’s personality, it would be in Harry best interest to control that part of him before starting this self-proclaimed crusade. 

The wizarding world might need Harry Potter, he doesn’t, the family doesn’t. The family needs Harry Potter WAYNE. 

“I do know. His greatest weakness is his condescending and arrogant mind. And I do have more memories, but they are memories, images, places that I don’t know where. So if I can gather more information in this school, I would be able to figure out where those places mean. Like an island, out of nowhere, surrounded by sea. That’s literally everywhere, either I ask help from Aquaman and Martian Manhunter, or I have to figure it out from the wizarding world.” 

Harry’s calm voice didn’t help. Damian was still on edge. 

Not only because of the Harry’s worthless plan, but also because the enemy was somewhat “unknown”.

The bats had always been people of science, magic had always been the strangest thing they’ve ever encountered. Not in the sense of their experience, but rather the ideology behind it. 

If they must, they would think wizards and witches are like new species that had a genetic mutation to gain powers. Like meta-human, just their powers are the same, and they can be systemically trained.

To add to that, the power-hungry villain had the same ambition as his grandfather… And the person stopping this person was his LITTLE brother. 

“Listen Damian, don’t worry about it. We got this.” Harry wrapped his right arm around Damian’s shoulder. He was imitating Dick Grayson.

“Bruce always said that the moment you make a plan, you have to understand that this plan, at some point, will fail. It’s what we do after that that makes a difference. We had plenty of experience with these kind of situation, don’t we? Besides, you’re the one who thought the wizarding world was boring, how about we explore it with the goal of catching our nemesis? A grand villain! Think of all the fun we will have!”

Harry’s cheery tone somewhat finally soothed Damian down. Not because of what Harry had said, but because Damian remembered that they ARE capable. They can go toe to toe with Superman individually.

Okay, maybe not toe to toe, but definitely going to be worthy opponents to Superman.

Magic… 

It was still the strangest thing ever. To help Harry, and to protect the family, Damian gave himself a goal. He presumed that Harry would be the same. They must learn magic faster.

“Tt, your nemesis maybe. He would never be worthy of such honor to be mine.” Damian huffed out his concern. He was never the one to admit defeat. He always prevailed, he always won, and he always got what he wanted. 

A bat in an unfamiliar environment is still a bat.

With that, Damian shoved Harry off of him and headed back to his Gryffindor’s sleeping chamber, “You better not be late tomorrow, Potter. I heard we have a lot of classes together.”

Harry sighed with relief. He now knew Damian was not going to tell Bruce about this. 

If Bruce had known about Voldemort not being dead, and him having a piece of Voldemort, Bruce would’ve freak, and would definitely drag him back to Dr. Fate and cleanse the other soul out of him. Harry knew from the start that this would be a difficult journey, he just didn’t know that a brother would be by his side.

It’s not that bad of a feeling.

He finally understood why Batman always needs a Robin. To not be alone is a powerful thing. Just the thought of taking the journey with someone made him much more confident. Not only because he could count on Damian to have his back (when Damian’s not stabbing it), but also the strength he gained by the fundamental need to protect his brother from any harm.

Damian might not fully realized it yet, but the power they possess, the skills they learned, and the critical thinking they’ve trained to perfection were not for “fighting”, but to “fight for something”, to protect others. 

And the mere presence of Damian could evoke this instinct of protection, because they’re brothers, regardless if Damian admits it or not, because Bruce is their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I guess I suddenly really wanted to write this story!   
> PS, Harry keeps saying that they're brothers because of Bruce, but he'll realize they are brothers because they're brothers.


	10. The Class

The next day, Harry and Damian both woke up around six, and went to the green space that they’d picked from the tower yesterday to start their daily routine. Exercising and sparring. 

Even though they weren’t in Gotham fighting crime, it didn’t mean they won’t be in shape to when they return. And technically, according to Harry’s schedule, it would happen in the next year or so.

Yes, Harry did not intend to stay in the school for the whole seven years either. As soon as he could finish up with this whole Voldemort thing, he would like to rejoin his family in Gotham where he truly belonged. 

Maybe even join the Teen Titans for a few years before he could make a name of his own. Eventually, he would make his way up as one of the Leaguers, fighting alongside Batman. Ambitious, but his true calling.

The Voldemort thing was only a side mission which he had to finish before returning. That’s all it is.

Of course, he does intend to learn as much as possible about magic. After all, it would be another great tool he could utilize in fights. Maybe even a hidden one, a last resort, something his enemy would not expect.

And to keep up appearances, they had to be good students, and that meant going to classes on time.

When Harry and Damian walked into the classroom, everyone practically froze for a moment before breaking into small groups and chit-chat about him. It was obvious, because they were all looking at him and Damian like they were zoo animals.

Not a great start.

Draco was sitting in the middle of the classroom, tilting his head and signalling Harry to join him on the desks. The seat was nice, normally Harry would’ve picked there because it was in the middle, not going to catch a lot of attention. However… It would seem unnecessary to avoid attention since he might as well just shine a light on top of him. Besides, the seat beside Draco had only one seat.

Harry politely waved his hands to decline and hugged his brother to show Draco he had to sit with Damian.

They picked the front since there’s no need to hide anyway. Also, that was pretty much the only place they could find which had two seats.

Draco’s face turned a tinge red, Harry felt like he needed to apologize to Draco later, but it would definitely be worth it. Who knew what would happen if Damian was not sitting right beside him where he could have the reflux to stop whatever stupid thing Damian would do.

They sat in the chair, waiting to start the class, but it was only when the last student showed up, the Professor, namely the cat, transfigured into a human. Most people were surprised, especially Ron, but Harry only pretended to be surprised.

After so many times seeing Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian and Beast Boy in action, these kinds of transformation just lost its surprise.

It was somewhat quiet. There were no students trying to sit beside them. Damian mostly just huffed at whatever Professor McGonigal was talking about. Only Harry knew that Damian was probably actually taking mental notes.

After Transfiguration class, there were Potion class which Harry did look forward to. Potion sounded like Chemistry class, and all the family members enjoyed Chemistry, especially when the lessons were how to make small bomb out of chemicals.

This time, the classroom had benches, and Harry dragged Damian to sit with Draco.

Draco turned his head to the other side, still quite mad from before.

“Hey Draco, what’s up.” Harry casually gave off a welcoming vibe. Unfortunately, the person on the receiving end was not pleased. Draco just huffed and gave Harry the silent treatment.

Damian on the other hand rolled his eyes and turned his head to the other side. This children’s play was not for him.

Before Harry could repair the relation more, the door was slammed open. The mysterious dark figure emerged from the dark faster than the Flash.

Okay, that was exaggerating. 

Nevertheless, the class was taken aback, all the students were silenced. 

It was Severus Snape from their trip to Diagon Alley. Harry immediately remembered their weird encounter where Severus was seemingly eager to learn about his life, yet didn’t say much. And the connection between at least one of his birth parents to this professor. 

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don’t expect many of you to the subtle science and…”

As Severus’s introduction went on, Harry mentally laughed at just how similar Severus and Bruce are. When Bruce was all Batman mode and he wanted someone to listen, he would do the same, strike fear in everyone around him. Although, Bruce probably won’t say anything like what Severus said. But sometimes, just Bruce’s silence could cause a fully grown, muscular thug to wet his pants and never commit any crime for the rest of his life.

None other in the family had mastered that completely. Maybe Tim came to a close second, then Harry himself. Dick was too nice to do that, Jason was too angry, and Damian… Damian was just too unstable to be silent.

“Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of ability so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT Pay Attention.” Severus’s voice was growing louder, making Harry quit his brooding. 

“Mr. Potter…” 

With that, Harry raised his head and looked up. As soon as Severus’s eyes met Harry’s, Severus stopped. Couldn’t say another word.

The cloud of emotions in Severus’s eyes made Harry wonder, who exactly did he reminded him of?

“Have you lost your memories? His name is WAYNE.” Damian stood up, shot the words as if he was throwing a knife. Luckily, he didn’t actually throw a knife at the professor.

Severus’s first instinct was to attack back, but then, he saw those eyes… Those beautiful green eyes. The boy that could’ve passed as Lily’s other son… He couldn’t. Just like he couldn’t say anything to Harry. 

He turned backed to his stadium and simply said, “Five points from Gryffindor. For disrespecting your professor.” 

Damian frowned and stood up, “Take that back.” 

The little figure was nothing compared to Severus’s height, yet he held his head high, and had this strength in his words that was comparable to the great and powerful Dumbledore. 

Harry didn’t interfere. 

Not only because he didn’t like to be called “Potter” in condescending way other than Damian, but also because he wanted to settle this as well. The spotlight on him was too much. Usually, he could hide in Bruce’s shadow, or Dick’s, or Jason’s, or Tim’s, or Barb’s, or Steph’s, or Cass’s… Point it, where Dick hated living in shadow of the Bat, he loved it.

Enemies underestimate him, and that was an advantage. 

Even though this was not exactly the situation, he would feel more comfortable when people are not looking at him like he was the Superman. In his plan, he had to sneak outside of Hogwarts on the weekend to do those errands. The less people look for him, the better.

“Mr. Wayne, I’ll have you know that this is Hogwarts, not your castle. Sit. Down.” Severus’s pressed lips only got a sentence out, he hated being challenged. The worse part was, he really did feel guilty.

“And I’ll have you know that you are only a professor, NOT my superior, certainly not his either. So you take it back. The same goes for all of you. Only I can call him that. To the rest of you, he is Wayne. If I hear ‘Potter’ one more time, I WILL take actions.” Damian paused for a moment, not realizing his hands were clenched. 

“Do enlighten us with what your ‘actions’ are, Mr. Wayne.” This brat was starting to get on his nerves, Severus thought, he was more like a Potter than Harry was. No, maybe even worse…

Damian narrowed his eyes, hands on his belt, ready to demonstrate his moves. Harry quickly grabbed Damian’s arms and calmed his brother down. 

The soft gentle voice of Harry finally soothed the tension.

A little…

“Sorry, Professor. He’s just overprotective. But I do wish you could call me Wayne, that’s the only family I know, and I am proud to be part of them.” Harry’s smile was like an angel. Usually fooling everyone to agree with him.

Severus’s eyes darkened, though his eyes are already dark, so it didn’t make much of a difference, “And what of your actual family? Your birth mother? They are dead, so they mean nothing to you?”

As soon as Severus said them out loud, he knew he said too much. He pressed his lips tighter to prevent any other slip ups.

Harry now finally knew who he reminded Severus of. Judging from Severus’s moody response, it might’ve been a love triangle. He loved Harry’s mother, and hated Harry’s father for it.

He could definitely talk to Severus more to find out about his parents, later. 

“I know my parents died protecting me. But so would my Bru… father. Even Damian here.” 

Damian wanted to say he would not, but was prevented by Harry’s hands again.

“It was because I wanted to honor my parents that I chose to come to Hogwarts, but that doesn’t give anybody the rights to dishonor the man who took me in when I most needed.” The flashback of unpleasant childhood made Harry stop. 

It was silent for at least three seconds. Severus realized just how little he knew about Harry’s past, especially… What did he mean by “took me in when I most needed”? Feeling betrayed by Dumbledore yet another time, Severus’s only reaction was to storm out of this class and confronts Dumbledore.

Before he could do that, Harry’s emerald eyes looked into his eyes, “So Professor. I would appreciate it if you can call me Harry or Wayne or whatever, just don’t call me Mr. Potter, because I’m not that person.”

Harry was telling the truth. Even when he was young, he idolized Bruce, he idolized Dick and Jason, he desperately wanted to be part of the family, to be part of something greater, because for all he knew, he was a “stray dog” as Damian would put it, that got lucky. As he grew, he realized that his insecurity was obviously not right, but by then, it was too late… 

He already became the person he is. And in a family like Wayne, once a mold had been set, it’s hard to change. 

The name “Potter” never meant anything to him until recently. He dreamed that one day, he real dad would take him away from Dursleys. Yet it was Bruce who came. Of course, he didn’t understand the concept of death until later, but when a scar form, it always leaves a mark.

It was… Complicated.

At one point, he even wanted to throw away “Potter” because it just didn’t seem right to have a last name that could brought him pain. Then, Bruce talked him out of it, patiently explaining to him that regardless of what happened, blood is always thicker than water. “Potter” might be the only thing left of his parents’. He was their hope, their legacy. So if he really wanted to get rid of the name, at least wait until he’s older to be sure about that.

Bruce was right. He eventually accepted the name, or somewhat forced to… Since the demon brat won’t stop calling him that. And the fact that he was at peace with his parents’ unfortunate departure. He found his purpose through Bruce.

Maybe it was Harry’s eyes, maybe it was Harry’s stance, or maybe, it was Harry’s words that resonated with himself, Severus looked deeper into Harry, as if looking into his soul, “Very well, Mr. Wayne. Though, I suggest you consider that there are two Waynes in this room, how will your poor Professor separate them?”

Damian rolled his eyes and commented before Harry’s could stop him, “Maybe, my poor Professor can say stop being lazy and say a person’s full name like normal people.”

The sarcastic tone of Damian’s voice did its purpose. Severus could physically feel his anger. Alas, his self control persevered, “Mr. Damian Wayne, detention after your classes.”

Damian frowned, looking at Severus with a blank face. He then turned to Harry and asked, “What is detention?” 

The concept of “detention” was foreign to Damian. To be fair, when punishment was to battle someone and win, or extraneous exercise, who knew there would be other quieter form of punishment? And Damian did start his classes in school with Harry, but got straight A’s and most of the time were under control of his physical strength, plus he was the son of Bruce Wayne, so there was no need for detention. The most the school did, was to call Bruce to talk about Damian’s language and attitude problem. 

Bruce grounded Damian from attending Robin “duty”, but never said the word “detention” before.

Harry couldn’t stop but chuckled a bit, “You’re grounded by a teacher, Damian.” 

The mockery was obvious. 

Damian’s face grew red and Harry immediately knew he poked a nerve. Harry wanted to stop Damian, but Damian shot back towards Severus first, “Let me make myself clear, I will not follow your orders, and I will not tolerate this attitude from a peasant like you.”

Disgust on Damian’s face and his arrogance shocked everyone. 

Including Draco. 

Draco had never seen anyone talk to Severus like that before. Everyone would be intimidated by Severus! He wouldn’t admit it, but even when Severus was being “nice” to him, he was still a little frightened… Not to mention… Did Damian just call a Hogwarts Professor, a powerful wizard nonetheless, a peasant?

Harry’s heart sank. 

Why can’t Damian watch what he says!

And then… Things got escalated real fast.

As Severus attempts to calm himself down by using Occlumency, he didn’t realize the combination of his anger and the use of his magic made Damian feel as if he would attack him with magic.

Damian did what he knew to foil any attack. He threw his feather pen like a sharpened knife, only to have Harry quickly reacting to Damian’s motion by throwing another feather pen to stop Damian’s.

Harry managed to deflect Damian’s, but it still slit Severus’s robe.

As Damian was reacting to Severus, Severus could not help but also respond to this hostile intend which he was all too familiar with. He raised his wand, and shot out “Sectumsempra”, completely forgetting that this is a classroom full of children. 

Knowing Latin, Harry and Damian both avoided the spell by jumping up, gracefully flipped in mid-air, throwing a ninja star. While Damian was attempting to disarm Severus, Harry was attempting to stop Damian.

Harry succeeded, and Severus realized what he had done. The instinct faded away, but at this point, Damian was already close to Severus. 

Damian did what he had done a million times: Threat Elimination with the added twist of no killing.

Harry knew where this was going to go, but as soon as Damian changed his mode from injure enemy to subdue enemy, he stopped interfering.

A moment later, Severus’s wand was broken, and his arm locked behind his back. 

This action ripped Severus’s robe even further, giving Harry a glimpse of Severus’s arm.

It had a familiar symbol…

Death Eaters?

No way he would’ve came here to be a teacher without Dumbledore knowing.

Spy for Dumbledore?

Maybe.

For his mother?

Likely.

“THINK before you attack me again, peasant.” The hissing sound reminded Severus of someone… The Dark Lord… Even the tone was similar. Arrogant, powerful and stabs right through his heart.

“Damian!” Harry quickly came out of his analysis and took Damian’s hands off of Severus.

Harry’s head was genuinely hurting…

See, this was why he didn’t want Damian to come… Damian tries very hard but still lacks control over his emotions…

Harry and the family understood Damian’s lashing out sessions, but that doesn’t mean everyone else would…

“You little…” When Severus regained control over his arm, he quickly covered the broken robe and performed a silent spell. Damian felt it coming, yet was unable to avoid it completely. This time, it was Damian whose legs were up, hands behind his back.

“I will kill you! Let me down! I will kill you!” Damian was furious that he couldn’t move a muscle. The weakness and helplessness all made him that much more angrier. And this time, he meant it. He will kill Severus Snape if this person does not put him down.

Harry was nervous. He knew Damian’s threat was real, but then again, Damian did embarrass the Professor in front of the whole class, it was only fair that Damian got humiliated, too. Okay… He doesn’t have the heart…

“Professor Snape, please, he’s going to faint if you keep him upside down.” Harry’s eyes filled with worrisome, the warmth made Severus hesitate.

Two seconds later, Severus did put Damian down. Damian’s feet regained strength, hands are still immobile. 

Harry quickly grabbed Damian’s arm, as if helping his brother, but actually stopping Damian from doing a surprise kick, “Damian, you’re in school. Bruce will kill you if you do something like this!” 

At the mentioning of Bruce, Damian finally calmed down. He then yelled out, “I demand to see your master!”

Harry sighed mentally and added, “you mean headmaster, right?”

Severus’s pale face finally had some color, “Oh I assure you, you will see the Headmaster alright. Right now.”


End file.
